


The Inevitable (Barry Allen)

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Metahuman Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine Barry being frustrated that he can’t convince you to stop stealing things using your meta abilities.





	The Inevitable (Barry Allen)

Barry stood in his lab, the news making him scrunch his face in frustration. He wanted to run; run right to you and just make you stop stealing. When you’d started stealing from different mob families and other criminals, without hurting anyone, you weren’t on Team Flash’s radar. But now you had upped your game, and were in competition with Leonard Snart. Touring museum jewels, rare artifacts, and more had gone missing once it entered Central City.

“Barry?” Joe asked. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just…” Barry shook his head. “There’s good in them, I know it. I saw it when they saved that kid. I just can’t figure out how to make them–”

“Barry if I’ve learned anything in my years as a cop, it’s that you can’t make anyone do anything they don’t want to do. Look at Iris when she had her blog on the Flash, look at you, and your extracurricular work.” Joe raised his eyebrows at Barry. “They can turn invisible, phase through walls–”

“What? You think this was inevitable?” Barry started to pace when he started to think Joe was right. Who could have those abilities and not consider taking what they wanted? “No,” Barry declared, “I’m gonna talk to them again.”

“Barry you don’t even know where–” Joe began, but Barry had already run off to find you.


End file.
